A social network refers to an online platform that facilitates interaction and manages social relationships between users registered with the social network. The social network maintains social relationships of a user and enables the user to establish new social relationships. Moreover, the user can exchange and share information with other users of the social network. The users of the social network use the social network for a number of applications. Companies and organizations may use one or more social networks, for example, to screen prospective employees during a rating process, to market their products or services, to observe trends in an industry, to broadcast information to large groups, etc. Social networks are also commonly used for dating and/or meeting people with similar interests.
Entities, for example, employers utilize a social network to gather information about a user that may not be apparent during short term interactions, for example, during an interview, but are necessary for the evaluation of the user by the entities. However, the social network is susceptible to incomplete, inaccurate, or incredible information of the user. Users can either knowingly or unknowingly provide inaccurate information to the social network, as there is a dearth of regulation of content on the internet. Moreover, it is often cumbersome to determine accuracy of the information provided by the user on the social network. Furthermore, the social network may not contain relevant information about a user that a requesting party, for example, a potential employer is seeking. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that gathers or accesses accurate information about the user on the social network.
Moreover, there is a need for a method and system that evaluates the user for a specific purpose, for example, the user's employability for a job. There is also a need for consolidating information provided by the user across multiple social networks for a comprehensive evaluation of the user.
Furthermore, there is a need for users to receive objective feedback about themselves. Objective feedback helps the users to gain insight into how others really perceive their personality and skills. Users can also leverage the received feedback to improve on personal or professional shortcomings. Conventional feedback mechanisms received from friends, family, etc., often fall short, in that, they are not quantifiable, not continuous, and not shareable. Moreover, conventional feedback mechanisms do not allow a feedback provider to maintain his/her anonymity, thereby compelling the feedback provider to mostly provide positive feedback about the user. Often, negative feedback provides a platform to help users better themselves and can be used as a self-help tool. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that enables provision of objective feedback comprising both positive feedback and negative feedback on personal and professional attributes of the users.
Therefore, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that enables provision of quantifiable, credible, and anonymous feedback on a user associated with one or more social networks and also validates the user based on the user's social information and/or the feedback.